Agosto
by Maria Hatake-chan
Summary: Para Isuke el mes de Agosto le trae malos recuerdos, pero todo empeora cuando todo el mundo arma un complot para recordarle algo...una promesa. -Oneshot- HarukixIsuke con un poco de ChitaHitsu. Pasen a leer por favor.


**¡Hola! Desde cuando tenia ganas de escribir algo de Haruki e Isuke pero no me animaba, espero que les guste y que no me hayan quedado muy OCC xD Sin mas les dejo este oneshot, esperando que les agrade :D**

Pequeña aclaración: no sé porque no aparecen los corazoncitos de Isuke, pero como dicen por ahí Isuke sin sus corazoncitos no es Isuke xD Así que les apareceran unos sensuales "3" imaginen que son corazoncitos xD Sin mas les dejo con el fanfic :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus sensuales personajes, todos le pertenecen a Yun Kōga.

* * *

Agosto, otra vez era Agosto, Isuke odiaba esa fecha, habían pasado aproximadamente 11 años de tal cosa y a pesar de cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces no podía evitar sentirse así.

Para colmo de males, mamá no se encontraba, se encontraba en un "viaje de negocios", por más que había intentado regresar a tiempo a casa, iba a ser imposible, así que Isuke tenía que pasar por esa fecha sola, estaba demasiado molesta, papá era bueno, pero a veces era demasiado dulce y con el humor que tenía en ese momento, no quería cometer parricidio. Así que decidió salir de compras.

Fue al centro comercial y estuvo recorriéndolo, pero se sentía molesta, inclusive comprar ropa, que en otra ocasión hubiera sido un deleite, ahora simplemente le molestaba.

Había pasado un año desde que había estado en Myojo, suspiró frustrada de recordarlo, no había podido matar a Ichinose, si ya se sentía molesta esto la hacía sentirse mucho más. Pero a pesar de todo había habido algo bueno de todo esto. Estar en la Clase Negra le había ayudado a olvidarse un poco de Agosto, de esa fecha fatídica para ella, si tan solo mamá hubiera llegado un poco antes…

Entro a una tienda y comenzó a ver la ropa, de repente sintió como si alguien la mirase, su instinto asesino se activó y su mano toco su cuchilla inconscientemente, volteo hacia el lugar para tan solo ver un destello rojo, rojo fuego. Iba a seguirlo cuando de repente alguien toco su hombro, Isuke volteo dispuesta a matar a quien la hubiera interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta que solo era una de las vendedoras:

-Señorita, ¿le podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunto sonriendo la chica, Isuke no sabía si romperle dedo a dedo por tocarla o estrangularla

"_Quizás romperle dedo a dedo estaría bien_ 3" pensó Isuke, estaba dispuesta soltar alguna respuesta venenosa, cuando observo que la chica tenia las uñas pintadas de color rosa bebé, ese color, ese color era de… ¡no importaba de quien fuera! Isuke tomó la primera prenda que vio y se la dio a la chica.

-Voy a llevar esta blusa, sin probar, gracias- La chica tomo la blusa y se retiró dejando a Isuke confundida, ¿Por qué en este momento recordaba a esa idiota? No lo sabía ni lo quería saber, así que camino hacia la caja para pagar la blusa y salir de la tienda.

Siguió recorriendo las tiendas, nada le gustaba, todo le parecía desagradable, volteo a la cafetería, había una parejita, platicando, sonriendo, el chico le tomo a la mano a la chica, se veían enamorados. El chico tenía el pelo del color de Azuma, suspiró recordando la forma en que Azuma se había puesto delante de Haru cuando ella le entregó su diploma de graduación del Kurogumi.

Protección.

Protección significaba amor, solo dos personas en la vida le habían dado amor, y esos eran mamá y papá, la habían amado y protegido siempre, ¿pero ella que sabía del amor? A ella solo le interesaba el dinero, ¿es que había otra clase de amor? Isuke bufó y sonrió al darse cuenta del tren de pensamientos que había tenido, ¿sería que estaba sensible por ser específicamente ese día? Decidió echar un vistazo a la blusa que había comprado, era blanca con botones y un lazo rojo al cuello que terminaba en un moño.

-Es hermoso 3- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente, la lanzó dentro de la bolsa nuevamente, un moño rojo, decidió no pensar que recuerdos le traía ese moño.

Cansada de tanto caminar se sentó en una banca, comenzó a observar todo, "_la gente es tan aburrida, sería mejor matarlos a todos_ 3 " sonrió de manera sarcástica y tomo su celular, decidió ponerse sus audífonos para escuchar música, reviso su lista de reproducción, parece que papá había tomado su teléfono en confusión con el suyo nuevamente y le había metido algunas canciones, bufó nuevamente, a veces papá era algo torpe, hasta tonto, pero ella aun así lo quería, siempre haría lo que fuera para protegerlo y hacer que estuviera bien. Le dio play al reproductor, tal vez escuchar algo diferente la distraería un rato…

**¿**_**Acaso tú también deseas algo tanto que…darías tu vida a cambio sin importar? Oh, set me free!, ya no me importa si me muero o me hiero en fin…**_

Se quitó los audífonos de un tirón sin importarle lastimarse los oídos, esa canción le recordaba a aquella idiota tolerante que había conocido en Myojo, aquella con la cual había compartido habitación, aquella que…aquella noche de Agosto que ella odiaba recordar, la había acunado en sus brazos, la había consolado, la había visto llorar y le había dicho: "Tranquila Isuke-sama, estoy contigo" la pelirosa se sonrojo

-Estar conmigo, bah, desde que salimos de la clase negra nunca más Isuke le volvió a ve- _"¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? No es que quiera verla…o tal vez si…_" Isuke se regañó mentalmente al pensar en algo así, ella no debía pensar en aquella idiota pelirroja, ella solo debía pensar en mamá, papá y el dinero.

Parecía que particularmente ese día de Agosto la ponía así, habían pasado 11 años de aquel día que mamá había llegado a ese lugar sucio e inmundo donde los verdaderos padres de Isuke vivían junto a ella y su hermanito menor, donde pasaban un martirio día a día y donde días atrás el pequeño pelirosa había perdido la vida a manos de sus padres e Isuke había presenciado todo, desde ese momento ella había perdido toda emoción, a ella no le importo cuando un hombre rubio entro y mató a sus verdaderos padres, llego a ella, le besó las manos y le dijo que ahora el seria su padre y tendría un nuevo nombre

-Isuke Inukai, la sucesora de Eisuke Inukai- mamá, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, ese hombre junto con su marido le habían dado una familia, una estabilidad y protección, ellos le amaban, como Isuke les amaba a ellos, pero eso la pelirosa nunca lo aceptaría.

Isuke se levantó de la banca dispuesta a seguir recorriendo el centro comercial, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde, pero no importaba, lo único que quería era olvidase un poco, caminaba distraídamente cuando sintió chocar con algo suave como si fuera de peluche o algo así, volteo al frente para ver con que había chocado y tirar alguna respuesta llena de veneno, cuando no vio absolutamente nada al frente, escucho un pequeño quejido, volteo al suelo y vio a una chica no muy alta sobándose la cabeza, su largo cabello color azul diamante y unos ojos color oro, eran demasiado inconfundibles para no saber de quien se trataba: Kirigaya Hitsugi.

-¿Eh? ¡Inukai-san! ¡Es un gusto verte!- decía la chica mientras se levantaba y veía a Isuke

-Kirigaya, no te vi, sigues igual de pequeña que siempre 3- dijo la chica más alta sabiendo que era mentira, Hitsugi había crecido un poco y su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más como el de una adolescente

-¿Namatame no está contigo?- Isuke volteo a ambos lados como si buscara a alguien, a lo que la chica asintió y miro al suelo un poco avergonzada

-E-es que me perdí aquí en el centro comercial y bueno…estaba intentando encontrar a Chitaru y…-

-¿Chitaru?- pregunto maliciosamente la pelirosa – ¿Que paso con el "_Chitaru-san_"? –Kirigaya se sonrojo un poco, ahora Isuke sonreía de manera maliciosa –¿Acaso tú y Namatame son pareja?- la chica más bajita se sonrojo más –entonces Isuke está en lo cierto 3-Hitsugi desvió la mirada nerviosamente, Isuke sabía que estaba avergonzando a la chica, pero le era divertido, quien diría que "_Romeo_" haría su jugada y reclamaría a su "_Julieta_", no se lo esperaba de nada, "_Romeo_" era demasiado lenta como para hacer algo, a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez algún "_Romeo_" se alzaría al pie de su ventana y le ofrecería todo lo que ella quería: dinero, comodidades y una excelente posición en la sociedad, pero ella estaba consiente que tal vez su "_Romeo_" era alguien que no tenía ni para pagar un esmalte de uñas que a ella le gustaba, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales se disiparon al sentir una mano cerca de su cara y una voz decir:

-Inukai-san, ¿te sientes bien?- Hitsugi le veía con preocupación

-Sí, Isuke se siente genial 3- dijo con sarcasmo evidente –Vamos, te llevaré a la oficina de seguridad del centro comercial, desde ahí podrán vocear a Namatame y que venga por ti- dijo la pelirosa y comenzó a caminar, la chica más bajita le agradeció y corrió detrás de ella, cuando llegaron Chitaru estaba hablando con la gente de seguridad, su cara estaba teñida de angustia, que cambio cuando vio a Hitsugi, pero que cambio a una de sorpresa cuando vio a Isuke detrás de ella.

-¿Inukai? ¿Qué haces con Hitsugi?- esto a Chitaru no le gustaba ni un poco, no quería que Hitsugi tuviera nada que ver con asesinatos, ella le había convencido a dejar Datura, había pasado tiempo, ahora ella y Hitsugi vivían juntas una vida normal.

-Chitaru tranquilízate, ella solo me ayudo, me separe de ti y no supe dónde estabas-dijo la chica más bajita y abrazo a Chitaru por la cintura, la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco pero siguió viendo a Isuke

-Vaya, que mala Namatame, yo solo ayude a Kirigaya, calma tus celos- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo sacarinamente, Chitaru solo se sonrojo más, desvió la mirada.

-Es raro de Inukai ayudar solo por ayudar, pero bueno que más da, gracias por ayudar a Hitsugi- le dijo Chitaru, volteando a ver a Hitsugi y sonriéndole y la peliazul sintiendo su mirada también le sonrió de vuelta, en otro momento ese tipo de demostraciones le hubieran hecho rodar los ojos y pensar que era una cursilería, pero en ese momento, solo por ese momento, Isuke quiso sentir esa misma sensación, quería sentirse amada y no por mamá o papá, sino por alguien más, quizás alguien con una estúpida sonrisa, cabello rojo desordenado, amable, adicta a los Pockys…"¡_UN MOMENTO! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!…es mejor que me vaya_" Isuke se tocó la cabeza, comenzaba a doler un poco, eso la irritaba un poco más, Chitaru y Hitsugi voltearon a verla, la pelirroja se atrevió a preguntarle

-Inukai, ¿estás bien?- Isuke volteo a verla y cuando estaba a punto de decir que si, alguien tomo su hombro, la pelirosa estaba a punto de sacar su cuchilla y cortarle el cuello a quien se atrevía por segunda vez en el día a tocarla, pero trato de mantener su paciencia, así que volteo a ver quién era, Isuke se arrepintió de no cortarle el cuello

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TRAE EL MUNDO HOY CONTRA ISUKE?! ¡¿ES UNA MALDITA CONSPIRACIÓN PARA RECORDARME A ESA IDIOTA O QUE?! – grito molesta y empujo con fuerza al pobre tipo que vestía una botarga de una caja de Pocky, que era quien le había tomado del hombro para darle una propaganda sobre los nuevos productos de los palitos de chocolate, Isuke salió disparada de ahí con rumbo desconocido, mientras Chitaru y Hitsugi aun veían anonadadas la escena de una histérica Isuke que había salido casi corriendo, Namatame se acercó a ayudar al chico, mientras Hitsugi murmuraba algo como

-Creo que Inukai-san extraña a Haruki-san- seguido de una risita.

Estaba molesta, no, enojada, no, iracunda, sí, esa era la palabra correcta, se podía oír el sonido de sus tacones que golpeaban el suelo con fuerza debido a su ira, si el día ya de por si era malo, por ser especialmente ese día ahora era peor, porque parecía que el universo se había confabulado para recordarle algo: ella extrañaba a Haruki, ella esperaba ver a Haruki después de terminado el asunto del Kurogumi, "_pero esa idiota nunca apareció_" Isuke apretó con fuerza el tirante de su bolsa, se sentía tonta por esperar algo más de la amante de los Pockys, aquella que había soportado sus palabras venenosas, que había soportado su mal humor, sus groserías, siempre con una sonrisa, aquella que siempre se disculpaba por todo, que le perdonaba todo, que a pesar de tener tantas cargas nunca se permitió ser egoísta, como lo era Isuke misma.

Se dio cuenta que estaba parada en medio de la calle, la gente la miraba al pasar, así que decidió caminar hacia el parque que estaba cerca, camino hasta llegar a una banca, se sentó, cerró los ojos y suspiro, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía más mal por Haruki que por ser aquel día de Agosto? ¿O es que era por ambas? Recordó como hace un año la pelirroja la había encontrado llorando, cosa que Isuke nunca haría frente a nadie a menos que fuera mamá, pero ese día Haruki no estaba en la habitación, se había quedado platicando en la cafetería con las demás chicas, Isuke había decidido irse a la habitación alegando que quería dormir, ya que Mizorogi no la había dejado dormir en clase, cosa que era mentira, solo quería estar sola, Haruki llegó en ese momento y la vio llorando, la tomo en sus brazos y la acuno como si fuera una niña pequeña después de tener una pesadilla y le había dicho esas malditas palabras que ahora le molestaban tanto, porque era una total mentira. "_Tranquila Isuke-sama…_"

-…estoy contigo…Jaja, que absurdo, como si Isuke creyera en palabras vacías 3- dijo la chica, mientras observaba algo que momentos antes había sacado de su bolsa: una botella de esmalte color rosa bebé, la cual había comprado al salir de la tienda donde había comprado la blusa y que ahora mismo había decidido tirar, alzo su mano para aventar la pequeña botella cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo con fuerza, Isuke hastiada de que el día hoy todo mundo se atreviera a tocarla, volteo dispuesta a poner en su lugar al próximo cadáver, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio quien la sujetaba:

-Es un esmalte muy caro como para tirarlo…Isuke-sama- era ella, ese mismo agarre como de hierro, esa misma sonrisa estúpida, ese mismo cabello rojo, esos mismos ojos dorados, era…

-Ha-Haruki…-Isuke no podía creer lo que veía, era esa idiota, "_Ella, esta…aquí, conmigo…como lo prometió…_" la pelirosada no podía pronunciar palabra, solo le salió un débil susurro -Haruki… ¿qué haces aquí?- la chica de ojos dorados la miro con incredulidad por un momento y después sonrió

-¡Isuke-sama! ¿No recuerdas que te dije que estaría contigo? Aquí estoy…- Haruki sonrió al decirlo, Isuke se sonrojo a mas no poder -perdóname si tarde pero fui a buscarte a tu casa y tu papá me dijo que habías ido al centro comercial y… ¿Isuke-sama?- la pelirosa tenía la vista en el suelo, no quería que Haruki notará su sonrojo, no sabía porque se sentía así, porque el corazón le latía desbocado al saber que Haruki había cumplido su promesa de estar con ella en ese día, Isuke se sentía feliz a pesar de ser ese día. Tanto que no había notado que un par de manos tocaban sus mejillas y unos ojos dorados la veían con preocupación, el rostro de Haruki estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de la chica amanta de los Pockys en su piel, instintivamente Isuke la empujo y se levantó rápidamente de la banca, sintiendo a su corazón golpear salvajemente y dándole la espalda a Haruki, tratando de calmar sus sensaciones.

-Idiota 3- dijo cuando sintió que se había recuperado bastante, volteo a ver a Haruki, para verla sonriendo con un Pocky en la boca

-Lo siento, lo siento Isuke-sama- dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo nuevamente, Isuke se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza negativamente, Haruki seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero ella no se sentía la misma de siempre, algo había cambiado, algo dentro de su interior se sentía diferente, ella se sentía bien con Haruki y es que con la pelirroja ella siempre se había sentido diferente, aunque ella no lo admitiera por Haruki sentía algo más que amistad, pero ¿acaso Haruki sentiría lo mismo? La miró nuevamente, se veía tan despreocupada.

No, alguien como Haruki jamás sentiría algo como lo que ella sentía por la chica que tenía enfrente, algo que aunque no le quería dar nombre, latía fuertemente en su pecho. Suspiro nuevamente y dio la vuelta

-Vamos, se hace tard-Isuke no pudo terminar la frase, porque de repente se vio envuelta en un par de fuertes brazos, la pelirosa se congelo en el acto, su rostro se volvió rojo como el cabello de Haruki – ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo idiota?-dijo intentando controlar sus emociones

-Lo siento, lo siento Isuke-sama- dijo suavemente a su oído, Isuke creyó que se disculpaba por abrazarla, intento soltarse pero era inútil, su agarre era demasiado fuerte –lo siento por llegar tarde, se lo difícil que es este día para ti, te dije que siempre estaría contigo, nunca podría dejar sola a una de las personas que mas quiero- Isuke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que Haruki había recordado la promesa que le hizo en Myojo, aquel día de agosto tan fatídico para ella, pero sobre todo la confesión implícita que le estaba haciendo, Isuke no se dio cuenta cuando una sonrisa comenzó a rondar su rostro, aun estando en el abrazo de Haruki, se dio la vuelta, solo para perderse en el oro molido de los ojos de Haruki y pasar los brazos por los hombros de la pelirroja, la cual se sorprendió del acto de Isuke y sobre todo ver una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, Haruki pensó que a Isuke realmente le afectaba esa fecha, había llegado a tiempo y aunque la pelirosa no contestara a su confesión sabía que Isuke sentía lo mismo, sabía que alguien como ella era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, pero a Haruki no le importaba, ella la amaba así.

-Idiota, te tardaste demasiado 3- Haruki sonrió en respuesta, apretando más el abrazo en el que tenía a Isuke, con ello disminuyendo la distancia entre ellas y así acercar sus rostros, para terminar en un dulce beso, la pelirosa por su lado se sentía feliz, casi había olvidado que día era hoy, con Haruki se sentía bien, se sentía protegida... ¿pero entonces…protección significaba amor? Si, ahora Isuke podía estar más segura de eso, sabía que Haruki la amaba y que siempre le protegería, sabía que ella siempre estaría en cada Agosto que pasara, sabía que siempre tendría unos fuertes brazos en los cuales llorar. El día se estaba terminando, gracias a Dios, al menos lo que restaba de ese día de Agosto, ya no sería tan malo…

"…_y menos la noche_" pensó Isuke divertida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Cualquier cosa, comentarios de que les pareció, dudas, jitomatazos, déjenlos en los reviews :3 **

**Por cierto! El pedazo de canción que aparece en el fic es del fandub de la canción "Doutte Koto Nai Sympathy" el ending de Haruki, el fandub es de LucA Ao Sora (que por cierto amo sus fandubs xD) Lo digo por si les queda la duda xD**

**Pues sin mas que decir me despido, de nuevo esperando que les guste :D Espero volver a escribir algo, para que el fandom de AnR siga creciendo! :D**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
